Securing computing resources, such as data, hardware, etc., involves ensuring that specific computing resources are accessible only to properly authorized users and that those users can only perform authorized operations on those computing resources.
Many existing systems for securing computing resources operate by restricting user privileges. For example, an administrative user may limit the software and hardware capabilities of a computing system that are available to any given user. For example, in many Unix systems, an administrative user can specify which users have the privilege to read a file, change the file, or execute the file. Only authorized users may access the Unix functions to read, write, and execute the file, commonly called read, write, and execute privileges.